


false assumptions

by multihyucks



Series: boarding school [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Jealousy, M/M, Partying, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multihyucks/pseuds/multihyucks
Summary: Mark has only needed three months to get used to his new school and friends. Since he's really similar to them, Donghyuck's friends gladly added him to their group. Their desire to mess around with people matches Mark's personality perfectly, but when he disappears into the bathroom with Yukhei on a party, Donghyuck regrets having him introduced to his friends.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: boarding school [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870492
Kudos: 44





	false assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybodyyy guess who's back already! I liked writing the concept of bad boys Markhyuck so much that I couldn't wait to write more!! Check out the first part of this fic if you haven't read it already and enjoy reading :]
> 
> English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes!

It's been three months since Mark changed schools and he was able to fit in easily. Maybe that's because Donghyuck and his friends are exactly like him, just a bit more harmless in his opinion.  
Donghyuck and him had agreed to not tell the others what happened on Mark's first day here because Donghyuck still very much treasures his power and, to be honest, Mark finds that incredibly hot.  
They've been messing around a lot though, just like friends with benefits do, and it's so painfully obvious that Donghyuck's friends didn't even have to ask any further questions.  
Mark likes their friend group. They don't judge and just go with it because, obviously, they all like messing around. He doesn't exactly know who has kissed who already but it seems like they all appreciate a good one night stand.

That's why he's currently sitting on Yukhei's lap, the other's hands tight around Mark's small waist. Their kiss is sloppy and almost disgusting because neither of them is sober right now.  
It's a saturday night and Jaemin is throwing a small party with a few people from their grade. Even though they're only around 20 people, plenty bottles of every kind of alcohol Mark can think of are standing on the dining table and nobody has planned on going out of this house sober tonight.

Yukhei cups Mark's cheeks with one hand while using the other to rub the elder's thigh.

"You okay?", he asks quietly and Mark has to concentrade to hear him.

"Bathroom", he just replies as a sudden wave of sickness hits him and nearly makes him throw up on the spot. Mark knows that Yukhei probably expects a blowjob or something, but he just really needs somebody to take care of him right now.  
The younger nods and stands up carefully, holding Mark's waist to keep him on his feet.

It doesn't take them as long as Mark had expected to get to the bathroom and he sinks to his feet immediately after closing the door behind him.

"Dude you look like you're about to die", Yukhei kneels down next to him. "I think you've had enough alcohol today"  
Mark nods and leans against the bathtub.

"Haven't been that drunk in a while", he mumbles and pushes his sweaty hair out of his face.

"Do you want me to get you some water?", the other asks, holding Mark's hand gently.  
Another nod is all it takes for Yukhei to stand up and leave the room, promising to be back with water as fast as possible.

Mark pulls himself up on the sink and looks into the mirror.  
God, he looks so fucked.  
His button up hangs loosely around his shoulders, the first few buttons ripped open and his hair looks even worse than he imagined.

A knock on the door makes Mark snap his head to the side, a really bad idea considering that he has been dizzy since around an hour.  
Yukhei slides inside and closes the door quickly, handing Mark a whole bottle of water to drink. He lets his hand rest on the elder's hips and looks at him through the mirror.

"Sorry to disappoint you in case you expected something to happen here", Mark says lazily while chugging half of the bottle down.

"Nah it's fine man", Yukhei responds with an amused undertone in his voice, "I wouldn't want you to throw up on my dick"  
The younger's words make Mark chuckle and he leans closer into Yukhei's arms, whispering a small thank you into his ear.

They leave the bathroom shortly after because Mark has promised Yukhei that he's completely fine again and won't drink any more alcohol today. Nobody bothers to ask where they have been or what they have been doing, nobody even looks at them weirdly, except one person.  
Donghyuck sits in the same spot he was in when Mark and Yukhei left and his expression reads an emotion that Mark hasn't seen on the boy yet. He wonders if he did anything wrong, maybe accidentally said something about their secret but as much as he tries to remember, Mark can't think of anything like that happening.

He soon stops worrying as Yukhei pulls him down onto the couch and wraps an arm around him. It's cute, how caring the boy is. Mark definitely owes him something and decides to treat him to a meal in their favourite restaurant they go to on weekends. He prays to remember this decision as he lets his head fall onto Yukhei's shoulder and closes his eyes. This evening has definitely worn the shit out of him.

* * *

  
  
  
A few days have passed since the party and Donghyuck hasn't spoken much with Mark since then, even though they share a room. Mark knows that something is up, he isn't a total idiot after all. It's when the younger sighs for the fifth time in the past ten minutes that Mark finally decides to speak up.

  
"You seem so distant lately", he says slowly, fearing that his words might trigger Donghyuck, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah", the other replies quickly, "I'm just a bit stressed because of the exam next week"

"No I meant like.. between us"

"Oh", Donghyuck turns around in his chair to look at Mark. "Why shouldn't we be okay?"  
The younger tries to hide his disappointment but fails miserably once again, he just can't hide his emotions from Mark.

"Come here", Mark sighs and pats his lap. He thinks Donghyuck could really use a hug right now and to his surprise the boy obeys and crawls onto the bed to sit down on top of him.

"Now tell me", the elder whispers while stroking Donghyuck's back, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, really", Donghyuck rests his forehead on Mark's. "I was just surprised to see you and Yukhei together and you even left the room to, well.. do some stuff, obviously"

Mark laughs at that and earns a questioning look from the younger.

"We didn't do anything Hyuck", he chuckles, "I was sick and Yukhei brought me to the bathroom, I promise that nothing happened between us"

"Oh", the other gnaws on his lip. "Oh god I should stop assuming things"

"It's fine Hyuckie", Mark smiles widely. He has gotten the permission to call the boy by his nickname and he finds it adorable.

Donghyuck relaxes his muscles and giggles a bit, probably scolding himself internally for making false assumptions.  
They spend the rest of the day cuddling each other, and if Mark didn't know better he'd think that Donghyuck and him are an actual couple. He quickly throws this thought away though because obviously, they aren't more than friends with benefits, right?


End file.
